Love Spell
by Ai-Sensei
Summary: Alfred Jones and his best friend Arthur Kirkland are now in their fifth year, and his friend's hopes for the new year soon fall as they are worked to the limit for the looming O.W.L.s. Along with this,Alfred struggles to try to hide his huge crush on Arthur,and battles with another student for the Brit's heart.Will this work pay off,or will Arthur never return his love!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tireeeeed," Alfred whined as he waited for Arthur. The stupid bitch literally pulled him out of bed while he was sleeping.

"Pipe down, will you?" snapped the Brit named Arthur. "Give me just a bit longer okay? I really want you to see this…"

"UGGGGGGGHHHHH-"

"Alright hush now, I've found it," said the other excitedly. Alfred saw that he was holding two envelopes; one that was already opened, and the other was still sealed. "Guess where these came from," he said, flashing the envelopes inches away from Alfred's face on the word 'these'.

"I don't know," he said desperately. "Did you really wake me up at 2:00 in the morning for a letter? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" he said annoyingly, green eyes flashing dangerous for a second, then returning back to its glittering excitement. "Can you just open it? Pleaaaaaaaase Al?" he begged, adding the old nickname for good measure.

_ Don't fall for it_, he thought to himself. _Don't look at his eyes._

But he betrayed himself as he took a small glance toward the smaller teen. He and Arthur had been best friends since they were seven, thus (in his mind) the explanation of why he was so fond of the Britain. Now that he was fifteen, however, he discovered that he had developed a huge crush on his best friend; which is why he had a soft spot for when he begged, and also why he has dealt with all his interests (although Arthur had dealt with his obsession with SpongeBob, Homestuck and My Little Pony… and Doctor Who was a pretty awesome show). He let out a losing sigh.

"Fine," he huffed as he snatched the sealed envelope from him. Man, the last time he was this excited was when he went to that comic-con near Matthew's place cosplayed as Sherlock. And besides, he should probably open it now. He did not get up this early and wait for nothing.

On the envelope, which was slightly heavy and most likely to be made of some sort of parchment, was written in smooth green penmen ship was the address:

**_To Mr. Alfred Freedom Jones,_**

**_8675 Hamburger Street_**

**_Largest Bedroom, on the Top Floor_**

"Okay, how does it know where I sleep?" he asked, getting slightly unnerved out at the accuracy of the address. "And if it's for me, how did you-"

"Just open it!" hissed Arthur urgently.

Alfred turned it over, finding a seal that included a lion, snake, badger, and raven surrounding the letter 'H'. "You're kidding me," Alfred asked sourly. He gave the other a look that purely said _'Really?'_ "You woke me up at two in the frickin' morning for our school letters!? _Again!? _Dude, you did this last year! And the year before that, and in our second and third years! I don't even want to remember when we first were admitted to Hogwarts!" he said shivering at the memory.

When Arthur and Alfred had first gotten their letters at the age of eleven, Arthur, to say the least, went berserk. He called Alfred around 11:40-ish, and demanded that he come to the dense forest; which is where the two usually hung out. He insisted that it was immensely important that he came, and begged until Alfred could not resist any longer. After sneaking out of his house to avoid waking his parents(and the cat and dog), he met Arthur at the spot. Arthur told the other how an owl came to his window, and how it said that he had been accepted to a school named Hogwarts; a school for witches and wizards, and how that was the reason he saw unicorns, fairies, trolls, pirates, and, his all-time favorite; flying mint bunnies; and how all the other school children were wrong and that he _wasn't _crazy. He went on and on, his bright green eyes sparkling and shining in the darkness. They might as well have been emeralds by the way they glittered when he found out that he had also got a letter.

_ He was so cute back then, _he thought to himself.

The thick browed boy shrugged with a small _'what can you do?' _smile. "Well, you know how I get when the letters come."

"Yeah," he replied, and just to make him happy, he added; "No shit, Sherlock." He was replied with a series of high pitched squeals. After Arthur had calmed down enough, the other asked, "Can I stay here for the night? It's your fault that I'm here."

"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll sleep on the couch," he answered, giggles dying down. "Are you hungry? I could probably make you som-"

"NO," Alfred answered automatically. Arthur was a really, really terrible cook. He once set _water _on _fire_. How the fuck is that even possible?! "And- I'll sleep on the couch," he added "It's your room, after all."

"Nah, I'll be fine, besides I don't want to be woken up by you because you saw a ghost or something."

"Shut up," Alfred said, both knowing his love-hate relationship with horror movies and how easily scared he gets. "And either both of us are sharing this bed, or I could sleep on that couch" he said gesturing toward the bed and couch that was located down the hallway.

"Then I guess we're sleeping together!" he said, with a sassy neck roll and hip cock; but he broke out into a grin. "You are not going to give up are you?" he asked jokingly, arms folded across his chest, eyes studying him.

"Nope," he replied.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur gave in. "If it can't be helped," he said. And as Alfred walked out of the other's room with pillows and blankets, he heard Arthur call out; "Night, Love."

"Night," he replied, slightly disappointed that he could not have shared the bed with Arthur.

~LE MAGIC TIME SKIP~

Alfred had just passed through the barrier to get to platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station, pushing his trolley across the station, he searched for one of his schoolmates; or Arthur, which would be better.

"Kesesesesese- Yo Al!" called a voice behind him. Alfred whipped around; he would recognize that voice anywhere. "Gil!" he called back. A silver haired, red eyed albino appeared from the slightly thick crowd. Gilbert was an East German, Gryffindor sixth year who hung out with all the younger students; mainly the ones only a year behind like Alfred himself. Following behind was Antonio and Francis, his best friends, who are known as the 'bad touch' or 'bad friends' trio.

Alfred paid no notice to the other teens as he asked, "How've you been Gilbert?"

"Awesome as usual. You?" he asked, with his same-as-always cockiness.

"Still getting nowhere with Arthur, no?" Francis asked smugly.

Alfred shot him a look. Francis and Alfred are both in their fifth year, and they did not get along. Francis was a 15 year old, French prep with long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Him and Arthur both belonged in the Slytherin house and rarely got along, but (which annoyed Alfred to no limit) when the two teamed up, they made an unstoppable duo. He was fine with the relationship… until he found out the French teen had his eyes set on Arthur as well. Ever since then the two had been rivals. Alfred gave Francis a smile before saying; "Yeah, but I'm still one step ahead, frog."

Francis gave him an evil glare, and before he could shoot back a remark, Gilbert told the other teen, "Hey Antonio," he addressed. The other looked over. Antonio was also in his fifth year, and was a Spaniard with brown hair and green eyes. He belonged to the Hufflepuff house. "Just saw Lovino with Feli and Luddy," he told him. Antonio, who was in the same house as Lovino,(an Italian fifth year who had a mouth) and had also been dating him for about a year, gasped and sprinted in the direction his lover was located. Soon after, he heard a large crash and a voice yelling: _"BASTERDO! YOU KNOCKED MY STUFF OVER! HELP ME PICK IT UP, IDIOTA!"_

"I should go check on them," Gilbert said worriedly. "Plus, I have to stay with Ludwig, little bros, you know?" he said while walking away.

"Heh, heh, yeah, see you at the feast!" he called to the Prussian as he merged with the crowd. _'Speaking of brothers,' _he thought, _'Where's Matt-'_

"There you are," a voice called. He turned around.

Arthur forced himself and his trolley through the crowd with Matthew, Alfred's younger brother (who was in his fourth year), close behind.

"Hey Iggy," Francis cooed. Holy shit, Alfred forgot about him.

"Fuck you, frog," Arthur spat back. 'Iggy' was a nickname Francis came up with back in their first year, when he first heard Arthur's accent.

Francis faked a look of shock and embarrassment. "Arthur!" he cried, "You naughty boy! We are in a public place! Think about the children!" he said, gesturing toward Matthew. "I know you want me, but please restrain yourself! How about after the feast okay? Maybe if you really beg, we could find an empty compartment. How does that sound _mon chere?_"

Both Arthur and Matthew (who was unfortunately close enough to hear the conversation), had both turned pink and had looks of utter shock and embarrassments on their faces. The only difference was that Matthew didn't crack his knuckles and glare at the French prep.

Francis ignored this and turned his attention toward Matthew. "Hey Mattie, you look as cute as usual, no?" he asked.

"Ummm...u-ummm…" Matthew quietly stuttered, turning a deeper shade of pink. Matthew was very shy, and because of this, not many notice him, so when others speak to him, he's caught off guard and gets flustered. The only people Matthew talk to is Alfred and his pet polar bear Kumajiro (which the headmaster was kind enough to let him bring). Alfred grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him away from Francis.

"Don't even get _near _Mattie, frog," he told the other, while still holding his brother, ignoring his small whispers of "Al! Al, let go!" He continued on, "He's just a ki-"

"I'm only a year younger than you!" he hissed, trying to escape.

"Shut up- so, yeah, he's just a kid, he's way too young to lose his petals just yet."

"ALFRED!" Arthur yelled at him.

"AL!" Matthew said turning crimson.

Francis broke into full laughter. In the background, Alfred heard a train whistle.

"We gotta get going," he said, releasing his hold on Matthew (who gave him a deadly glare, then scuttled away).

"Well, come on then," Arthur said impatiently, who was already a few feet away and began to speed walk toward the train.

"Hey, wait up!" Alfred called, running to catch up to the other, leaving Francis behind. When they were at the door, the two lifted their trunks on board the train and walked down the hallway to find an empty compartment.

"No. No. Yeeee-no," Arthur said, checking the compartments. "Goodness, we should have came sooner, no. No. Nnn- Hey there's Kiku!" he said, pointing at one.

"Hey Kiku, you mind if we sit here? All the others are full," the Brit asked the other teen in it. The one named Kiku looked up and nodded. Kiku was a short and quiet Japanese student who was part of the Ravenclaw house. He had short black hair and brown eyes that were always serious, and, apparently, the new Ravenclaw Prefect, based on the yellow and black badge on his chest.

"Hey," Alfred asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Prefects' compartment?"

Kiku looked up from the manga he was reading. Now he remembered why he liked him: Kiku had gotten Alfred into manga and anime. His all-time favorite was Naruto. Nothing was more badass then the _Jonin_ and _Chunin _and sometimes even the _Genin_ of the Konohamaru village. He still knew all the Jutsus and everything.

"I didn't want to," he said simply.

"Huh," Alfred replied.

"How are things with Heracles?" Arthur asked. Heracles was also a Ravenclaw in their year. He had a sleepy aura to him and had a huge love for cats. The two were best friends, but the problem was that Kiku had developed a liking to him and hasn't caught on. Also, (but Kiku doesn't know this) Kiku's other friend; a Turkish Slytherin boy Alfred didn't know too well, was interested in Kiku. And then counting the fact that the Heracles and the other did not get along at all. Alfred remembered how the two and Kiku were walking down the hall, arguing, and how the Greek showed off his 'sexy cat ears' that Kiku got him, and how the Turk got jealous so he boasted about how much Kiku loved to sight see in his home country, and how he stays over sometime. At the end of all this, Kiku had tried to lighten the mood by showing them the pull-off-your-finger trick, but this made it worse because they both freaked the fuck out and actually thought he pulled his thumb off.

_ 'Why is it that nearly everyone I know is gay or Bi?' _Alfred thought to himself. Not that it was a bad thing; it actually helped him in so many situations he couldn't even count. Granted, they were strange situations, but never less it helped. He got away with sooooo many detentions and deducted House Points because of his friends.

"F-fine," he stuttered not meeting Arthur's eyes. Arthur, who knew he wanted to be alone, so he turned the conversation toward Alfred. "So, you're ready to lose another season to us?"

"Start bragging when you've won the House Championship," Alfred replied. Alfred was a chaser for the Grffindor House Quidditch team, while Arthur was the seeker for Slytherin. In every match against Slytherin, Gryffindor always lost horribly (but the house still managed to earn more House points than the other). It wasn't that Alfred was a bad player: it was just when he played Slytherin. Seeing Arthur; hair windblown, sweating and panting in his emerald robes, with a determined glitter in his eye…it just… it just drove him nuts! If he got his way, at the end of the match, he would have grabbed the Brit in his arms, forgetting about the crowd, and give him a mind-blowing kiss. That would show Francis.

Of course he couldn't do that because his team would be beating the crap out of him, and by the time he escaped, Arthur would be long gone with his team which included Francis( who joined the team after overhearing Arthur telling how he would love to join), celebrating.

The two carried on, making playful insults at each other, and Kiku who came out of his shell later on, until they saw darkness falling. After putting on their robes, the two westerners had admired Kiku's drawings, listened to his out-of-character rant about hands and feet, and were just learning how to draw manga from their 'Sensei' when a unwanted guest came.

"Iggy," Francis called. Alfred heard a low groan behind him. He wasn't too sure if it came from Arthur, Kiku, or both. Kiku and Francis got along well enough, but according to Kiku, he was slightly annoyed at the Frenchman because of when he invited Kiku to stay over and sight-see, nearly everything was closed. When the two had traveled to the art museum, the workers were on strike, so they decided to go elsewhere, but they couldn't use public transportation because bus and train workers were on strike. Kiku, who was done taking pictures of monuments, and was growing sick of the smell of cigarettes, suggested that they get a hotel because it was late; but after they dragged their buts to the nearest hotel(which was a quarter of a mile away), they found that the hotel was also on strike. They couldn't go back to Francis's house because it was over 2 miles away, so they had to find this cheap motel room for the night, where there was an electricity strike, and soon all they were left with was a floating faucet, and a teapot boiling on the stove, until there was the water and electricity strike. Then they didn't have shit. When they had traveled back to his mother's in the morning, she shouted at Francis because he didn't call or leave her a note that they would be gone. Then, after hearing their experience, scolded her son because this was the time of the month where there were many strikes, and should have looked on the calendar (because in France they apparently tell when certain strikes happen).

_ Talk about a shitty summer,_ he thought when he heard this story.

Francis leaned in between Arthur and himself to look at their drawings. As a little drawing prompt, Kiku suggested that they all draw themselves in Fem-form or as females (mainly because they were easier to draw). Surprisingly, the two westerners were not too bad; their drawings looked just more than average (although Alfred's was slightly better because he used to draw manga when he was obsessed with Naruto).

"This is really good," Francis said, pointing at Arthur's drawing. 'Alice' (Arthur's apparent female name) had blond hair similar to Arthur's, and was styled into two pigtails,glasses, and wore a cute dress with an apron.

Arthur, taken off that he had been given a complement, widened his eyes and turned a dusty pink. _How come I couldn't make him act like that?_ Alfred thought. He swore he saw Francis shoot him a look that said; _You jelly bro?_

Kiku (using his magic powers to read the mood) tried to help restore the feeling before Francis came in by nervously asking; "A-ano…. Francis-san, ahh, may I ask why you came into our compartment?"

Francis looked over at the other, and gave a warm smile. "I was planning on telling Arthur that we're about 10 minutes from the school."

All three teens were surprised that time flew that fast, but Arthur, who looked the most surprised, said in his famous I-obviously-knew-that-because-I'm-British-voice; "Of course I knew that, you frog. We all knew. We were just starting to straighten up till you started to barge in," he told the other. Francis shrugged with a smirk and left the compartment, but not without turning around in the doorway and addressing Alfred for the first time.

"I think the odds are finally in my favor this year, Alfred. Don't you agree?" he asked slyly. And with that, he closed the door.

"What's that supposed to mean? Quidditch?" asked Arthur, giving him a questioning look. "Isn't that a quote from the Hunger Games?"

Alfred stored his anger and shrugged. "No idea," he said, beginning to join Kiku in cleaning up.

**A/N: Thank you very much for reaching the end of the chapter! *bows* I actually have much more written, but I wanted to see if I should continue on or not(this is the first time I am posting so I am actually quite nervous), so please review if it is not too much of a problem... "=w= But back to the story... I plan to try to ship UsUk into this, and possibly some FrUk because...well, oh COME ON, their both pretty good ships "w. Many thanks once again for reading, and please critique my work!**

**Sayonara~**

**Ai-Sensei**


	2. Chapter 2

After bidding the two goodbye, Alfred grabbed a seat next to a blond Finnish boy named Tino (who just recently had proved that despite his easy-going manner, was not one to mess with) at the Gryffindor table. After the sorting had finished(with a silent thanks that a few First years did not end up in his house), and the headmaster had given his famous speech, the feast had begun.

"Oh hello Alfred," Tino greeted him.

"'Sup, Tino," Alfred said back. "How've you been?"

Tino smiled. "I've been fine thank you. The scuffle with Ivan had given me too much attention, no?" Near the end of last year, Ivan, a very tall and intimidating Russian student who was in the Slytherin house, was making remarks about Berwald(a Swedish student about as intimidating as Ivan). After Ivan flicking a curse at Tino when he was told to be quiet, he snapped. After spells flung between each other, the fight turned pretty physical. The end result was Ivan with a black eye, a deep gash on his face and arm, his other arm broken and his leg fractured. Tino on the other hand earned a black eye, a large amount of large bruises, and a fractured jaw and leg. Ivan knocked Tino out, but the Fin had won because of how much damage he inflicted on the Russian; and the fact that he had broken his wand. Both had gotten into a serious amount of trouble, but ever since, everyone was awed by Tino and asking how he did it; and gotten a lot of attention from Berwald. He leaned in, he eyes turning serious and in a low voice he asked: "What about you? Anything with Arthur?"

Alfred slumped in his seat and rested his head on his arms. "Nothing" he said dully.

"I think you should just tell him," the Fin said automatically. "It has been, what, going on five years?" Alfred groaned. His crush had been going on since he had become friends with Arthur. "You really should at least hint it," Tino said encouragingly. A long period of silence fell as Alfred thought this over. Finally, he said the reoccurring thought in his mind;

"What if he doesn't like me back? That would ruin us, Tino, you know it would," he said, looking up at the other. "I would rather be friends than loose him forever." Tino's eyes softened at Alfred's confession. He gave the American a soft pat on the back.

"You'll never know if you don't ask," he said softly. "And you may lose him if you never take the chance to ask." He jerked his head toward the Slytherin table. Alfred looked as well. Arthur and Francis were sitting next to each other. The pair was laughing and apparently making remarks jokingly at each other. He saw Arthur swing his hand toward the other, and Francis ducked while laughing. They looked so happy… Oh hell no.

"You're right," he said, feeling more confident. He would never lose to Francis. Never. After the magnificent feast, Alfred walked with Tino(who was still disturbed after he watched Alfred eat a staggering amount of hamburgers) as their house went up the marble staircase to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked cheerfully.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification" he overheard a Head Girl or Prefect say.

"What kind of a password is that?!" Alfred cried, amazed at the length and complexity of the password. Why can't they at least be realistic sounding? Tino, who seemed to read Alfred's mind, answered, "It is a word. It dates back to 1741 and, if I am correct, means 'an estimation of something as worthless'." Alfred gave a shocked look of shock as they climbed through the portrait hole the painting had opened. "How do you know that?" he asked shrilly.

"Arthur," he said simply. They climbed the stairs (with Alfred relentlessly asking other topics about Arthur, and Tino resisting) together and when they reached the top to their beds, Tino bid Alfred goodnight. "Night, Alfred," he said tiredly, but with a friendly grin he leaned in and whispered excitedly; "Here's a deal" he began, "If you confess to Arthur, I'll confess to mine."

"Wait, wha-" Alfred began, but Tino had already scuttled away to where his bed and luggage were located. A crush, huh? He thought to himself as he changed into his pajamas. Wonder who it is? He slid in between the covers, drowsiness taking over, and he felt his pet cat Americat climb onto his bed and rest on his chest. His purrs broke the silence of the room as he stroked him. "What do you think," he asked the content cat. "Do you think I may have a chance with Arthur?"

Americat stopped purring at once and looked his owner in the eye. He shook his furry head. "You bastard," he said to the feline. Americat stood on his paws and jumped off his bed to sleep elsewhere. "I didn't mean it!" he called to his cat(who had already disappeared).

From his right he heard a Danish accent say; "Alfred, shut the fuck up, go the fuck to sleep, stop talking to your fucking cat, Arthur, Tony, masturbating- I don't give a fuck- and GO THE FLYING MOTHER ASS FUCKING FUCK TO FUCKING SLEEP."

"I love you too Mat," he called to the Danish Fifth year, and slowly drifted to sleep. This will be the year, he thought to himself. I know it will.

"Iggy…Oh Iggy…" a distance voice chirped to Arthur. He let out a low groan and hid his face underneath the covers. "Arthur, come now, we'll be late," the voice said, more commanding while tugging at the covers. Arthur tried to keep the covers over him, but the voice was stronger and ripped the covers away. Arthur blinked at the brightness that he was now exposed to. After adjusting, he found the identity of the person who woke him up.

"Nnnn, dumb Frog, why'd you wake me up? And I told you not to call me that!" Arthur scolded while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He needed to get dressed if he wanted to see Alfred at breakfast. Oh, and to eat, that was important too. He stretched his arms as he stood up and searched for clothes. He glanced up at Francis. "Well what are you still standing here for?" he questioned the other. Francis broke out of the apparent trance that he was in. When the question had reached him, he narrowed his eyes in an annoyed look (was the light playing games or were his cheeks the ever so lightest shade of pink?) and left the dorms. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to get dressed. Now that I think about it, he thought to himself while putting on his robes, Francis didn't even throw an insult at me, and he has never woken me up before…hmmm…What game is he playing at? I will have to think about this later, Arthur thought to himself. Right now he was starving, and not even Alfred's horrid table habits could not ruin his appetite. After finishing, he dashed out of his common room with his school bag, to the Grand Hall.

"Alfred!" he called to his friend who sitting in between Gilbert, a Prussian sixth year, and Tino, a Finnish fifth year. Alfred waved him over, with Tino giving the American a nudge with his elbow.

"Hey Artie," he greeted, blue eyes shining as usual, but for some reason holding a shred of anxiety. Arthur examined the other; he didnt have crumbs or stains on his face nor clothes and had a tense aura about him; as if he was hiding something. "What are you staring at?" he asked meeting his eye for only a second.

Okay, something is definitely wrong. My Alfred is never neat, nor does he ever seem unconfident. Gilbert seems amused at something from his strange kesesesese laugh, and Tino keeps nudging Alfred as if cueing something. Topping that, Alfred's face seemed to be flushing, Arthur thought to himself. By God does reading and watching Sherlock pay off. "Are you alright Alfred? You seem slightly off," Arthur said.

"Yeah, course I'm fine," Alfred said slightly too quickly, removing his glasses he named Texas.

"If you're sure…" Arthur said hesitantly. He waved Tino goodbye as he headed for his table, but he swore he heard a frustrated sigh from behind. He sat at his table and began to nibble the toast that had shimmered onto his plate. First Francis, now Alfred…What is going on?

"Mr. Kirkland," said Professor Snape, in his same drawling voice.

"Y-yes professor?" Arthur stuttered, caught off guard by his Head of House's sudden appearance.

"Don't stutter like a fool Kirkland, I'm only giving you your schedule," he growled handing him the piece of paper. Arthur took the sheet without saying anything, not wanting to further irritate his potions professor, and glanced over it. Francis appeared next to him, looking at the paper.

"What do we have?" "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor, after that, double herbology," Arthur said. Splendid. He could probe Alfred on why he was acting so strange.

"Oh, Arthur, Francis," a voice called. The two teens looked to where the obviously Russian voice came from. "I want to have a Quidditch practice on Thursday, please do not forget," Ivan said kindly (although he left the unsaid words 'or else' shift through the air). Ivan is a sixth year and the team captain on the Slytherin Quidditch team and was also a beater (and a bloody good one he was).

"Got it Vanya," Francis said giving him a thumbs up.

"Please do not call me that," Ivan said gently, although Arthur can practically see the Russian's aura.

"Heh heh, yup, s-sorry," Francis stuttered, also seeing the menacing aura. Ivan nodded and headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"He's still with Yao?" Francis asked.

"Of course," said Arthur. Yao was Kiku's older brother who was also in Ravenclaw; he and Russia have been going out since their fourth year (third for Arthur and Francis); though many thought that it would end soon because of how much the two bickered.

"Aww man, I thought for sure this would be the year; now I owe five more Galleons to Antonio and Gilbert," Francis said disappointedly. Arthur scoffed at him.

"Serves you right, betting on other's love lives, I didn't know you could be that shrewd," he said gathering his things together. Arthur ducked the attempted swing from Francis. "Now, now frog, wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts," Arthur said slyly. Francis waved him off. Arthur continued to bounce to his class until he began to think. Why are he and Francis getting along (look, he even calls him Francis!) and why is Alfred acting so strange? He was always told that he handled things the wrong way (there was this one incident with a cursed chair that Ivan broke…three times…), but certainly he could not be overreacting, could he? Come to think of it, Alfred has been acting a little off for a while. It would always be small things; avoiding to graze hands, dropping the Quaffle during the matches he played against him, having table manners (?!), and being such a gentleman around him (well, he may have installed that in him but never less!). Arthur let out a sigh as he pushed the door open to his class.

'Oh well', he thought. 'I'll just slip some Veritaserum into his drink later on.' Arthur settled his things onto a desk he chose near the back. Other students soon began trailing in, and soon Alfred came and said goodbye to Tino before taking the seat next to Arthur.

"Hello Alfred, I assume you will still not tell me what is troubling you?" Arthur said glancing at his friend.

"Lovely to see you as well and I have told you earlier that I am fine" Alfred replied, putting on a British accent. Arthur studied his friend, still not convinced, until their (new) professor spoke.

"Alright class," she addressed, "Once again, you have a new Dark Arts professor, and you shall address me as Professor Squivx. And I will tell you now, being in your fifth year will be a living, pardon my language, burning hell that contains over nine thousand spontaneously combusting suns. Many students have mental break downs because of the amount of information imposed on them and one time there was a suicide attempt."

The entire class looked horrified at this. She smiled at them and continued, "So now that you know this helpful tidbit, let us begin roll call."

'Oh I like this teacher,' Arthur thought to himself, feeling a grin spread on his face. 'I like this teacher a lot. She reminds me of Mitarashi Anko from the one manga Alfred reads… Naruto was it?'

"Francis?"

"'Ere mon chere," Francis said nearby, making his accent thicker than usual.

"Alexander?"

"Here."

"Emma?"

"Here." The names went on and on until Alfred and long after, Arthur's name was called.

"Arthur?"

"Here," he called, while raising his hand.

Professor Squivx looked down at her paper before looking back at Arthur. "Do you have a brother? Flaming red hair?" she asked. "Yes," he breathed; he didn't much care for his older Scottish brother. She grinned at him. "I haven't last seen him since he was a small child," she said. "Your parents and I were friends back when we went to Hogwarts, and I attended their wedding. We lost touch years before he was born though, how are they?"

"F-Fine," he said looking down, fuck, he stuttered. He wished she would stop discussing his family and start teaching already.

"Hey," Alfred said quietly, "You okay?"

"Of course," he said, forcing a smile, and for extra measure he added, "And it's 'Are you okay', git." Alfred still looked unsure, so what does the idiot do? He raises his hand and says:

"Uh, excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"My friend here is sick, may I take him to the Hospital Wing?" Arthur threw him a dirty look. Squivxs looked confused.

"But he looks fine to me besides how it looks like he wants to wring your neck." A few of the students laugh at this. 'Don't you dare,' Arthur thought to him, but Alfred continued.

"No, he's sick alright," he said, glancing at Arthur. In one quick move, he stomped on Arthur's foot and knocked him off his stool. The stool clanged loudly when it hit the floor, and Arthur felt his face flush from embarrassment and felt a few tears spring from the sudden pain. He heard some of the students chuckling.

"Oww," he said, trying to stand up.

"See?" Alfred said, gesturing toward him. "Can't even balance himself, and he's in pain!"

'Jee, I wonder why?' Arthur thought to himself, finding that he couldn't put pressure on his left foot. He winced as he went over to put the stool back.

"Well," Alfred said getting up, and gathering him and Arthur's things, "I will just be taking him soooo…see ya!" he said, pulling Arthur out of the class. The last thing he saw was the complete baffled look of his Professor. "Nice acting skills Artie," Alfred said, once in the deserted hallway. "I thought I would have to improvise a bit more, but the limping and wincing really sold it off, I think."

"I wasn't acting; you really hurt my foot git!" Arthur said, his voice coming out more watery than he intended. He winced as spikes of pain went up his leg as he tried to take a step. "Now I'll really have to go to Madam Pomfrey," he said wiping the tears from earlier. Alfred's eyes went wide, filled with shock.

"Hey, don't cry, I-I didn't mean it, I was just-" he said putting his hands on his shoulders eyes now being filled with concern. Cry? Arthur thought to himself. I'm not even crying, my foot just hurts, does it look like it? Arthur shoved Alfred's hands off.

"Come on, stupid," he said to his friend, failing to not wince as he took a step. Alfred looked at him while they made their slow walk to the Hospital Wing. After he heard Arthur's small squeak of pain, he seemed to have enough because he picked the small teen up bridal style and continued to walk at a faster pace.

"Alfred!" Arthur hissed, taken extremely off by the sudden closeness, "Why-? Put me down!" he hissed, flailing his arms and legs and feeling his face heat up again.

"No way dude," he said, struggling to hold the flailing Brit. "We'll get there faster like this, and plus it's a hero's duty!" he said proudly. "And I would stop moving if I were you," he added, with a smirk Arthur stopped struggling, still clutching Alfred's robes. He was right, that wouldn't help at all, and plus he didn't liked to be carried because he was afraid to be dropped.

"I swear if you drop me…" he said, clutching his robes. Why did they have to be on the other side of the building?

"Don't worry, I got ya," he said with a grin looking down. They continued walking in silence until Alfred asked, "So you're not going to tell me what upset you in DA?"

"Nothing upset me! You know how I feel about my brother," Arthur said, glancing at the floor. They should be close now…

"How come I never met you parents?"

Arthur froze, why is his family being brought up all of a sudden? He gathered his courage back together before saying, "I've told you this as well; they're gone on business or vacation a lot."

Alfred looked at him before saying, "I just thought I would have met them by now, even when we were little, I only remember Scotty picking you up from school or cooking and watching you at your house." Scotty wasn't his brother's real name; Alfred calls him that because of his Scottish appearance and accent. His real name is Allistor "Ah, here we are!" his tone lightening as he opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"You two again?" said Madam Pomfrey amazed as they walked in. She sighed, "Alright Jones, set him down, what happened this time?" Alfred gently laid Arthur down on the bed. Arthur felt cold on the side that touched Alfred, and it felt strange not hearing the American's heartbeat, which for some reason was beating rapidly. Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend, telling him to explain.

"I-er-we-uhhh…" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh heh, well… he kinda-er-hurt his foot in class."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Alright Kirkland," she said rolling up her sleeves and raising her wand. "This may hurt a bit." She flicked her wand over his ankle.

White hot pain shot up his leg and he yelped, feeling tears spring in his eyes and roll down his face. But soon the pain died and all that was left was a dull but still slightly painful throb. "That's all I can do for now," she said. "I would have done something about the pain, but we don't have it at the moment because I thought we wouldn't need it so early," she finished, casting a look at Alfred. She looked back at Arthur. "I would have you stay the night, but the fifth years really need their classes so you may go unless you still can't walk."

"That's all right, Madam," Arthur said rotating his now healed foot. It still hurt a tad bit, but he could manage. "I'll go back now, thank you," he said standing up and taking his stuff from Alfred. "Come on you," he said to his friend as they walked out, in the back he heard Madam Pomfrey mutter something about 'teenagers'. The second that the door closed Arthur slapped Alfred over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alfred asked, rubbing the place Arthur hit. "For stomping on my foot for which caused us to miss class and come here, shoving me out of my seat, embarrassing me in front of the class-"

"It was more the back of the class," Alfred interrupted, which earned another slap.

"Embarrassing me in front of the class," he continued, "And carrying me all the way down as if I'm some damsel in distress, and-don't you _dare_ interrupt me," he threatened before continuing, "And-and-" Arthur let out a huge puff of air as he felt his steam dying down. He let out a frustrated sigh as he felt his cheeks increase in color. "Let's just go back to class," he said tiredly, now leaning against the American.

Alfred looked at him, a beam of light hitting Texas, obscuring one eye from view, before grinning at him and saying confidently, "Alright, let's go!"

"Well, it's nice seeing you two again," Professor Squivx said loudly as the two walked in and sat in their seats. She pointed to the chalk board, "Copy notes from these chapters from your textbook and answer the questions at the end for homework. And," she said raising her voice for the rest of the class to hear, "I want a eleven inch paper about the subject due Monday, you may pack up and talk amongst yourselves."

Arthur and Alfred stood up, as they didn't take anything out of their bags. Tino came by to join the two.

"Hello Alfred, Arthur, I trust you are feeling better, no?" He greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Tino, and yes I'm much better now," Arthur said.

"Hey Ti," Alfred said. Tino stared intently at Alfred, flashing a look at Arthur before returning to Alfred. The American in return cocked his head shrugged with a smile. The bell soon rang and Tino left the classroom.

"I would ask what that was all about," Arthur said leaving the room with the other, "But you wouldn't tell me, would you?" Alfred gave him a smile and went off to his class. Arthur, on the other hand, went to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"WELL IF YOU'RE SUCH A OUTWORDLY COWARD ABOUT IT I WILL JUST HANDLE IT MYSELF!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS FROG, YOU'RE SUCH A SISSY THAT IT HAS YOUR PICTURE NEXT TO THE WORD IN THE BLOODY DICTIONARY!" Arthur yelled back, grabbing hold of the plant that was spitting green slime.

"WELL THAT'S NOT VERY GENTLEMENLY NOW IS IT MR. EYEBROWS?!" Francis yelled back, body slamming Arthur onto the floor to grab hold of the plant. Arthur gasped. He did not just make fun of his eyebrows and his gentlemen nature.

"I'M THE BEST FUCKING GENTLEMAN THERE IS, YOU PERVERTED FROG, AND MY EYEBROWS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he screamed back, trying to shove Francis away from the plant, slime getting on both of them. The rest of their class stared at them.

"HAH," Francis laughed, "THOUGHS THINGS HAVE BEEN STUCK ON YOUR FOREHEAD FOR YEARS, TELL US, WHEN WILL THEY TURN INTO BUTTERFLIES?!"

"THEY'LL TURN INTO BUTTERFLIES WHEN YOU—" "

THAT'S ENOUGH!" Arthur and Francis looked up to find a fuming Professor Sprout standing in front of them. "IF YOU TWO HAD PAID ATTENTION EARLIER, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FIGHTING THE DAMN PLANT FOR NEARLY THE ENTIRE CLASS. TWENTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" she roared. "NOW SIT DOWN!" she plucked a tiny leaf near the base of the plant, and the spewing beast turned back into a small, harmless looking bud.

"Git," he said returning to his seat. "I told you to do that but nooo…" Francis, in return, gave him a rude gesture from under the table. After Sprout had calmed down and were taking notes, Francis asked:

"Hey, why did Alfred take you out of DA? We all knew you were fine, at least I did."

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know, he thought I wasn't well so he pushed me off my chair. We actually had to go to Pomfrey because he messed up my ankle," Arthur said. "Why?"

"Mmm…" he said while shrugging. "You were all red and sweating when you came back and Alfred's robes were ruffled so I wanted to know." Arthur nodded and continued to take notes. Why did he want to know?

On Thursday afternoon Arthur strolled out onto the Quidditch field with his Comet Two Sixty, the skies were clear, and there wasn't too much wind: Perfect Conditions.

"Alright," Ivan said, clapping his hands. "Last year was, once again, was a perfect season. But we can't take chances this year, or any year for that matter," he looked around at his team. "We will be playing against Hufflepuff in two weeks' time. As this is the first practice and that this is Hufflepuff we are talking about, I say we just do some simple warm ups and drills, alright? Let's start." And they all kicked off the ground while the balls were released. While the others headed off to their sessions, Arthur looked for the Snitch.

There he thought, as he saw a streak of gold near one of the players. Dodging a Bludger, Arthur swopped under his teammate in a graceful arc and chased after the gold object. Come on… he thought to himself, reaching out to grab it. He swung out of the way of another Bludger, getting oh so close to the Snitch. I'm so close. . . It was in his reach! He reached out his hand, and closed his fingers around the golden sphere. And there he felt once again that everything was okay, that nothing could stop him, not even his past.

Oh, how he wished he felt like this all the time!

**A/N: Hello again! I would first like to apologize for posting this so late. I'm still new and I didn't know how! ^w^"**

**But about the story, I wanted Arthur to have a tad bit of mystery to his childhood, (although I of course wanted to add Allistor), and I think Alfred and Tino would be friends wouldn't they? I am also thinking of adding a bit of FrUk to this but I don't quite know yet...**

**I would love to see what you would think so please review if it is not too much trouble! **

**Up next, Halloween!**

**~Ai-Sensei**


	3. Chapter 3

September soon rolled by, and October came too, with the Slytherins crushing the Hufflepuffs in Quidditch, and now, the school is having a rare dance for the Halloween celebration. Alfred, who had no idea what or who to dress as, was sitting with Kiku discussing ideas.

"Cosplay?" Kiku suggested while sketching.

"Naw, I don't have the supplies," Alfred said.

"Hmm…Serial Killer?"

"I've been doing that since I was little." The ideas went back and forth until Arthur and Kiku's older brother, Yao came. "What are you doing, aru?" Yao asked, leaning over to look at Kiku's sketch.

"Trying to decide on what to do for the Halloween Ball," Alfred said.

"Oh yeah," Arthur said, "I almost forgot, I don't know what to do either. Hmmm…" while Arthur was thinking, Kiku got a sudden jolt and starting sketching rapidly.

"I know that look," Yao said smirking. "What's your idea Kiku?" Kiku looked up from his paper.

"W-Well," he said, fearing rejection. "I remembered how Alfred-san liked video games so I thought of 2-P or, 'second player'. Maybe we could dress as ourselves in 2-P form, and act with that personality for the day."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Arthur exclaimed. "Only… what is a 2-P form?"

"2-P is where you are the exact opposite of yourself. Personality and physically wise," Alfred explained.

"Opposites?" Yao said, "What would our 2-Ps be like?"

"Hey guys!" The group turned to find Feliciano and Ludwig, students also in their fifth year. "What are you guys doing?" the Italian asked.

"Planning our costumes, you?" Alfred said, Feli was a very friendly Hufflepuff and Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother that was in Ravenclaw.

"Same. We were going to ask Kiku if he could help," Ludwig said.

"Oh, we're planning to dress as our opposites and RP as them for the day, you can join if you want," Alfred said.

"That seems like fun! We're in!" Feli said with a smile. The teens leaned in toward Kiku, eager for his ideas.

"Alright, alright, if you give me a few minutes I could finish the sketches," Kiku said. The others watched eagerly as Kiku rapidly sketched the costumes. "Done," he said.

"Woah," the boys said as they studied the drawings.

Alfred's 2-P had brown hair, a missing tooth and tinted glasses. He had a bomber jacket similar to the one Alfred owned, and had a baseball bat wrapped in gauze, and nails stuck in it. Under it, it said Allen; his 2-P name.

Arthur's had not looked scary or menacing at first. On the other hand, it looked quite cute. 'Oliver' had swirling pink and blue eyes, pale hair, and a blue bow tie with a sweater. In his hand, he held a batch of pink and blue swirled cupcakes, and on the side it said, 'Care for a cupcake poppet? I made them myself!'

"I guess it would be scary if Arthur offered you homemade food," Alfred chuckled ignoring the playful swipe Arthur gave him.

Ludwig's 2-P had scars running across his face. He had a military hat, and a sleeveless white shirt. Feli's 2-P looked pretty cool, with a tan military uniform and a sort of fez on top. His hair was a darker shade than his own, and had piercing red eyes. He was holding a knife. Yao's 2-P had short brown hair and pale skin in contrast to his long hair and tan skin. He had a military hat, a traditional Chinese red shirt and pants that ended to just under his knee because of the gauze that wrapped all the way down to his ankle. He was holding two swords.

"Hey, Kiku, where's yours, aru?" Yao asked, still amazed at the drawings. Kiku, looking embarrassed, lifted his hand. The 2-P Kiku, or 'Kuro' had the same hair as Kiku but had red eyes. He was wearing a black Japanese navy uniform, and just under the sleeve, was that a tattoo? He was holding a Katana.

"These designs are amazing… but how are we going to make them? I don't know how to sew," Ludwig said.

"Don't worry, I'll make them!" Yao said confidently. "I've made tons of costumes, and with magic, I can make them in a snap, aru!"

"Great!" Alfred said, feeling enlightened, now that his friends will be able to pull this off.

"Hey Kiku, do you think you could make one for Mattie? I want to see if he would want to join."

"And can you make one for mi fratello?" Feli asked excitedly. Kiku nodded with a rare smile.

"Alright! There's one last thing," Alfred said. "How are we going to make the personalities?" Everyone thought this over until Arthur said;

"We could give our 2-Ps to each other, and that person could decide. We all know each other." Every one nodded to this, smiling. Kiku ripped the pages out of the sketch book and laid the drawings down.

"Okay," he said. "Everyone grab a random paper, who you get, you have to plan the personality." The teens all grabbed a sheet of paper, excited to get started. Alfred got Arthur's. Yes. Alfred held his up.

"'Ello poppet," he said in a british accent. "I hope you'll like being sweeter than sugar ALL BLOODY DAY."

"I don't think I'll have to worry," Arthur said with a smirk, putting on a perfect American accent. He turned his paper around. "Because I think you will have fun being a VEGAN ALL. DAMN. DAY."

"NO!" Alfred shrieked, he could not last a day without meat. Arthur did an evil laugh. "I demand that we have a redraw!" Kiku was trying hard not to laugh, and even covered his mouth to suppress the giggles.

"I don't think that's necessary," Ludwig said. He held up his. "I got Feli."

"You got me?" Feli squeaked. "I got you Doitsu!"

"Alright, so we'll all meet here tomorrow with the personalities," Alfred said, taking the role of the leader, "LEGGO." Arthur facepalmed.

After Alfred's busy day of school (which included Quidditch, transforming a teacup into a mouse and mixing a potion that exploded causing him to lose House points), he sat in the common room by the fire, making the personalities for 'Oliver' and 'Stevie' (Matthew's 2-P name). Since they had to be the exact opposite from themselves, Alfred had fun coming up with the ideas for the characters.

For Oliver, Alfred decided that he would be sweeter than, uh, well, a cupcake. He would be very sweet and kind, and even girlish. He would be an amazing cook, but as a twist (Alfred thought of it because of Pinkamania) his cupcakes would be poisoned and gets a thrill out of seeing others perish from them.

Stevie, Alfred thought, would be a lot of fun to make. Stevie had long wavy hair that was tied back, a hockey stick with blood stained gauze wrapped around, and had dark sunglasses. It looks like Mattie when he's playing hockey. Alfred first thought. He would be quiet like Mattie, but not the shy quiet, the talk-to-me-and-you're-dead-meat-bitch quiet. Very serious, he decided, and was never taken off balance. But also knew how to have kick-ass fun, never caring the consequences. This is really fun, Alfred thought to himself. No wonder Kiku does this all the time.

"Hey, wadda doin' down-hic-'ere?" a slurred voice asked.

"Go to bed Gilbert, you're drunk," Alfred said, the other students turned to look at Gilbert.

"I'm n-not-not d…drunk-hic-I-I think, I think you're drunk," Gilbert said leaning in close to Alfred; he could smell the beer on his breath.

"No, no I'm not Gil," Alfred said, pushing the Prussian, off of him. "Go play your guitar or something dude."

"Allllll~" Gilbert whined, clawing his arm, trying to stay standing. "Wh-why you pushin' me away, bro? You-you were the only guy, th-that's almost as awesome as me. But," he leaned in, with a drunk smirk, "Don't tell the guys dat, m'kay?" Alfred was getting really put off by his closeness.

"Sure," he said slowly. "Thanks, I guess…"

"Y'know what bothers me?" Gilbert said suddenly, not waiting for an answer. "This fucking piece of h-hair that… that jus'—stands up," he said, pointing at the tuff of hair that Alfred named Nantucket.

"Hey," Alfred said getting defensive. "Nantucket's awesome okay?"

"Oh he's awesome now is he?" Gilbert said, putting his hands on his hips. "I'll sh-show you who's fucking awesome," he said darkly, reaching for Nantucket. Alfred's eyes widened, he knew what he was going to do.

"Gil, no, seriously dude, do-" he started, grabbing his arm; but it was too late; Gilbert had a strong grip on Nantucket and gave a great pull.

The first thing Alfred felt was pain; because hair pulling is such a bitch move for girls, and for guys with longish hair. And counting the fact that Gilbert pulled so hard that Alfred fell out of his chair onto the floor.

The second thing Alfred felt was a deep pleasure, in the pit of his stomach; but it was not the kind of pleasure you would want to feel in a room filled with people. Alfred felt a deep flush color his face, but he tried to hide it in the floor, and he let out a small grunt. From above, he could hear footsteps coming down the Girls' Dormitories.

"What's going on down here?" a familiar female voice said. There was a moment of silence a she took in the scene. "Oh," she said plainly, "Well, hang on, I'll go get my skillet…" Oh, God it was Elizabeta, shit, no one survived the attack-of-the-frying-pan move.

Gilbert seemed to notice that his life was in danger too; but being so intoxicated, he said the worst thing possible: "W-wait! Lizzy-babe- come oooonnnnn. I'M TOO YOUNG AND AWESOME TO DIE. DO NOT MAKE ME GET THE CROCH CLOTH." Oh God, why did he have to bring that up?

_Dear God_, Alfred prayed, _Please, I know he looks like an idiot, but please have mercy; he is completely shitfaced and has somehow survived the last hit from Elizabeta;let her have mer—_And right after Alfred thought that, he heard the painful sound of metal hitting flesh, and a loud thump from his side. _Ya know what? Nevermind…_ Soon the portrait door opened as well.

"What in the world is causing all this racquet? And why is Jones on the floor face down?" Professor McGonagall asked loudly.

Alfred stumbled to his feet with no grace once so ever. "It's all good, Professor," he said, giving her a salute.

"Of course you are," she said. She glanced down at Gilbert, who was now unconscious and laying on the floor. "I see you've used your skillet on him, Elizabeta?" she asked.

Elizabeta, a Hungarian girl who was a prefect, blushed and hid the weapon behind her back. "Y-yes professor; but-but Gilbert was roughing Alfred up so I just thought…" she trailed off.

The professor gave a deep sigh. "You did what you must. I suggest one of you put him to bed and that will be it. I will have to find out how he gets the alcohol." And with that she turned and left the common room.

"I'll get him," Matias sighed, and dragged Gilbert up the stairs.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Tino asked, who witnessed the scene and knows the Nantucket-er- thing.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alfred said, feeling nearly all the heat gone from his face. "I'm just gonna… go to bed."

"This early?"

"Yeah," he said as he trudged up the stairs to his bed. That night, Alfred had a wonderful dream that involved Arthur.

_"Alfred," Arthur moaned, "Ahh-! N-no more. Nnngh…"Arthur weaved his fingers through Alfred's hair, face flushed and panting from the pleasure .Alfred ignored this, and continued to take more of the Brit. He moved his hands higher up to play with the perk nubs on Arthur's chest. Arthur arched his back and tightened his hold on Alfred's hair. "Aah-! Ahhh!" he moaned loudly, his voice now raised to a new octave. "Alfred, p-please-I-I can't-" he cut himself off with a loud moan, his muscles tensing all throughout his body; and Alfred swallowed everything. Arthur lay on the bed, flushed and still panting from his climax**.**_**(A/N: Wow, er… I am ashamed of myself in so many ways- I never actually went into detail about lemon-flavored subjects so…*waves a fan* WOO, is it hot in here or is it just me?)**

"_Alfred?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Alfred,"_

_ "Mmm hmm?" he asked, smiling to himself._

"ALFRED," a deeper voice called.

"WHAT?"

A sharp sting of pain flashed across his cheek. He bolted up, now on full alert because of the slap. He was (unfortunately) not with Arthur. He was not making Arthur moan like that, nor was he giving him a BJ. Standing above him was a blond Dane who looked pissed.

"The fuck was that for, Mathias?" Alfred asked sleepily yet annoyed at the same time. He glanced out one of the windows. It was still dark.

The Dane named Mathias glared at him, his blue eyes turning to ice. "For waking me up," he said coldly. Mathis was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, a fellow member on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he was pretty fun to hang out with; unless you interfered with his sleep. Then he could be a real dick.

"But I wazzn' doin' anything dis time," Alfred said, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes you were!" Mathis exclaimed. "You kept talking and moaning about some chick in your sleep."

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

"Jeez, sorry dude," Alfred said getting up. He might as well get ahead in his homework. After the Mathias-fiasco, and Alfred surprisingly finishing all of his homework for the week, he climbed through the portrait hole to the Grand Hall for breakfast. Alfred nibbled on the toast that he had on his plate. His mind kept on drifting back to the dream he had last night. Did he really want Arthur that bad? Alfred held his head in his hand, feeling his face heat up at the memory.

_I need to tell him,_ he thought to himself. _But how am I going to do it? 'Hey, best friend, I love you so will you go out with me?' Ugh…_

"No luck still?" a voice asked unsurprised.

"Still nothin' Tino," Alfred said. The Finnish teen sighed and sat next to him.

"I could help you know," he said. Alfred grunted in reply. "You should tell him on Christmas!" Tino said, eyes brightening. "Or Valentine's Day, that would be so romantic!"

"Since when do you know this?" Alfred asked. Tino never turned this girlish. Tino turned slightly pink and looked down while twiddling his fingers.

"Er… well…" he said, but soon got focused on Alfred's situation. "That doesn't matter. Here's how it will go: Arthur almost always stays at school during the holidays, yes? Okay, you know Arthur better than anyone here; so you will know what he wants. On Christmas eve, you two will meet up; the later the better, but don't let Filch catch you. In a small, dark room, illuminated by the moonlight, you will be close to each other; and you present your gift. After the thanks, and your welcomes, you shall kneel down, and grasp Arthur's hand. Kissing it, you confess your deep love for him, and how you have loved him for ever so long, begging that he only gives you a chance," he said dramatically, waving his hand in front of them, as if they can see the scene now. "And then let faith do the rest," he finished simply.

Alfred stared at his friend before saying: "Tino, how the fuck do you come up with this brilliant shit?" The other smiled at the complement. This was it. He would confess on Christmas eve; and he knew just what to get Arthur.

The only problem was how he was going to get it.

In the corner of his eye he saw Matthew talking to Ivan's younger sister (who nearly everyone was scared of). "I'll be back, I just remembered something," he said to Tino, who got up as well.

"No, it is quite alright," he said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm going to visit Berwald at the Ravenclaw table."

"See ya," he said, and walked over to Matthew who was placed in the Hufflepuff house. "Oh, Maaaaatieeeee~" he called. Matthew turned around, his curl bobbing as he turned his head.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered.

"I wanted to see if you would want to do this costume theme my friends and I are doing," Alfred said, showing the designs for Matthew and Arthur.

"Ummm… I don't think I can act like this for a whole day," Matthew said in in his soft voice.

"That's utter bull; you're three times as scary when we play hockey together." And this was true; Matthew has broken another players' arm, leg, and dislocated jaws, shoulders, knees, and many more when playing hockey. It was the only time where you saw how competitive and tough his brother is.

Matthew blushed at the complement (?). "But I don't know how to be scary when I'm not playing hockey."

"If I teach you, will you do it?"

"It would be fun but I don't think that-"

"Great!" Alfred cheered, ignoring his brother's complaints and suggestions.

"Oh, good! You'll be joining us as well, Matthew?" Arthur said who appeared behind Alfred (who jumped in surprise).

"I-I guess so…" Matthew said. Arthur sat next to the Canadian as he looked over the design.

"Oh yeah, I have yours Alfred," he said, handing him the piece of paper, exchanging it for Oliver.

"I CANNOT BE A FUCKING VEGAN FOR A WHOLE DAY. I WOULD RATHER TAKE A CHANCE WITH YOUR COOKING." Alfred shouted. 'Allen' was a baseball lover who was pretty badass and cool if you didn't mess with him. Although if you did (or if he felt like it), he would beat the absolute shit out of you with his baseball bat.

And he was a vegan.

"You should talk; I would rather play Matthew in hockey than be sugary sweet all day," Arthur said, after reading his. "And really? Poisoned cupcakes? You got that from Pinkamania." Alfred shrugged with a grin.

"You're gonna regret saying that," Alfred said. "I'm going to teach Mattie how to be feared.

Give me a roar, Mattie!"

"Uh, roar," Matthew said softly.

"Come on, you could do better than that!"

"R-roar?" he said louder.

"We'll work on it," Alfred said, patting his sibling on the back.

"But, Lovino," a high voice whined. "It will be so much fun!"

"Not if I'm dressed like that!" a lower Italian voice argued. "Everyone will be dressed like that!"

"You don't look like some sissy who only cares about clothes!"

"We're supposed to be our opposites!"

"Then I don't want to!"

"Fratelloooooooo~"

"No!"

"I don't think Feli's having much luck with the theme," Arthur said watching the twins bicker. "Should we do something?"

"Nah," Alfred said, "Lovino will give in in the end; don't forget that he's a Hufflepuff as well, how do you think he and Antonio are still together?"

"Point," he said nodding. He turned to Alfred, "We should probably meet up with Yao and Kiku; I don't want them to have any more work than they need." Alfred nodded, "Alright, see ya Mattie," he said to his brother. Mattie waved back.

"Arthur?" Alfred said, while the two searched for the brothers, "I was thinking… today or tomorrow on Sunday… could you play your guitar for me?" Arthur was an amazing guitarist, and his favorite to play and listen to is punk. Alfred tried to convince him to play in public; but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Mmmm…" Arthur said, trying to decide, "Maybe," he finally answered.

"Yay!"

"I said maybe, git."

"And in American, that translates to 'yes', and where are they?" Alfred asked frustrated. "Let's go to the Ravenclaw house and wait there, it is still a little early." The two wandered around the school for some time looking for the house. The ran into Peeves, who almost tripped them down the stairs and almost stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail, which would have wound them up in detention faster than you could say 'accident'.

"Alfred, do you even know where the house is?" Arthur asked.

"You don't know?" Alfred asked. All this time he thought Arthur knew!

"How in the world would I know where it is?!"

Alfred groaned. They could have left by now… "Hey, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Why won't you say it?" a voice whined.

"Because I know what you are trying to make me say!" a voice that sounded like Kiku's exclaimed.

"Just say 'election'!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I know what it will sound like, Yong Soo!" So it was Kiku's brother Yong Soo he was talking to. He gestured his friend to be quiet. This'll teach Kiku for making us wait. He thought evilly. He snuck at the turn of the corridor that the two were going down. They were just around the corner.

"HEY KIKU!" Alfred shouted as they turned. Kiku sreamed in the middle of his sentence, and Yong Soo jumped into Kiku's arms while he was screaming.

"Alfred-san, that's not funny!" Kiku said after calming down and seeing Alfred burst out into full laughter.

"I'm sorry for… well_ him_ Kiku," Arthur said.

But Yong Soo (another brother of Kiku) grinned confidently. "Ha-ha, you got me for a second Al, but that's been done a million times; it started in Korea, da- ze!" he said. Alfred sighed dramatically, the fun wearing off; Yong Soo always insists that nearly everything was made in Korea.

"Aaanyways, we finished the personalities Kiku," Arthur said giving the other the designs.

"Oh," Kiku said wide eyed, "Thank you, I will give these to Nii-chan."

"Yup," Alfred said.

"Not you; you scared me!" he hissed as Alfred dissolved into another fit of laughs.

**-_Hey look a time skip OvO-_-**

"Yao, these turned out amazing," Alfred said, admiring the costume the Chinese had made for him. Alfred looked exactly like his 2P Allen; although it was a bit difficult seeing through his tinted glasses.

"What's a friend for, aru?" Yao said proudly, wearing his own costume.

"These contacts feel strange," Kiku said, squinting his now red eyes. "No wonder people choose to wear glasses."

"That and you look drop dead sexy," Alfred said. To prove his point, he lifted Texas slightly and winked at the two girls passing by; they waved and smiled back. Kiku rolled his eyes. "Where's the rest of the gang?" he asked Yao.

"Arthur and Matthew are in the Great Hall, and so are Feli and Ludwig, if I am correct," he replied.

"No, we're right here!" a high Italian voiced piped up. The three teens turned to where the voice came from. Feli and Ludwig matched their 2Ps as well, both looking pretty intimidating.

"You did a fantastic job, Yao," Ludwig said. Yao bowed in thanks.

"Alright guys," Alfred said while raising his wand, eager to start, "From this moment on till the end of the dance, we shall act as our 2Ps; starting… NOW!"

And they all shot the spell at each other.

"Where do you reckoned they're all at?" Oliver asked his friend with a friendly tone.

"How the fuck should I know?" Stevie replied, glaring through his tinted glasses.

"I was just wondering..." he replied looking longingly at the door.

"Oh hello Francis!" he chirped as his friend approached him. Francis looked put off at the Brit acting so friendly.

"Hey Iggy, cute costume," he said after recovering. Francis was wearing a white petticoat with his hair tied back with a white hair tie.

"Thank you ever so much, I do say that yours is very likeable as well, if I do say so myself~!"

Francis looked over at Stevie, giving him a questioning look; when he received no answer, he asked Oliver with a smirk, "Okay, why are you in such a good mood? Did you finally learn to bake something without burning it?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked. Oliver was a great cook and never burned a thing; his specialty was cupcakes. "What do you mean by that, poppet? I'm a great cook!"

Francis looked even more confused. "Since when did you start calling me 'poppet'?"

Oliver was confused even more at the question. "I always call you poppet," he said, cocking his head. Why was Francis acting so silly?

"You do?" Francis asked.

"Always!"

"When?"

Oliver knocked on his friend's head. "Hello? Anybody home?" he asked playfully. "I say it nearly every day, silly!"

"Are you okay?" Francis asked, turning pink for some reason and looking back and forth between Oliver and Stevie. "You and Matthew seem a little strange today."

"Matthew? Who's Matthew?" Oliver asked. That was a nice name… 'Matthew', he would love to have that name! A nice name for a nice person!

"That's Matthew!" Francis said pointing towards Stevie. Stevie glared and hiked his hockey stick onto his shoulder.

Oliver started to giggle. "No, silly, that's Stevie! Better remember that because he gets awfully upset when others forget! He's being nice today by letting me remind you," Oliver said. Francis should remember this; they saw what happened to the poor chap who forgot his name last time.

"That's not Stevie, that's Matthew; who's Stevie?" Oliver looked at Stevie, who was fuming with rage.

He raised his stick and— "_Heyyyyyyy_ bro," Allen said loosely, draping an arm around his sibling's shoulder. Allen smilied at him, his one tooth missing. Stevie glared at his brother, still holding his stick high in the air. After a tense moment he exhaled, lowering his weapon.

"Oh, thank goodness, Allen!" Oliver exclaimed. "Phew, you came in the nick of time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Allen replied, fixing his bomber jacket. He caught Francis staring at him with a confused look. "The fuck are you starin' at?" he asked.

"But your name's Alfred…" he trailed off, looking more confused than ever. Allen turned to his brother. "Did he get into your brownies or somethin'?" he asked. The other shook his head. "Huh."

"Maybe we should jog his memory," Feliciano said, radiating bloodlust. "I could do it~"

"I wouldn't," Lovino said, flipping his blond hair. "Knowing you; that outfit will be ruined when you've finished." Feliciano glared at his twin.

"What do you mean 'Knowing you—?"

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Oliver exclaimed waving his hand in the air. It could be fun with his Francis; If only he had been able to bring some of his cupcakes! That would surely make his friend remember.

"Who says you could do it?" Kuro snapped. "What if I wanted to do it?"

"But you never want to help, Kuro," Oliver said. And that was true, Kuro was kind of lazy and only wanted to things his way. Kuro glared at him.

"Jeez, just let him do it, aru!" Yao exclaimed angrily. "He's the only one that we're sure won't kill him."

"No promises~" Oliver said winking. Francis looked horrified.

"What do you mean by that?! What is wrong with you guys today?!"

"Nothing!" reassured Oliver. He grabbed onto his hand. "Come now, I love this song!" he exclaimed while pulling the other towards the dance floor.

"Arthur," Francis started slowly, looking close to terror. "What the fuck is going on?" _Wow, he is really losing it,_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Poppet, remember? My name's Oliver; not Arthur you silly goose! And as for what is going on at the moment—" he stopped dancing in order to think—"Well, I'm supposed to try to help you remember us; but then this song came up so I thought I'd try to do it while enjoying the music."

"How are you going to help?" Francis asked, smirking.

"Ummm," Oliver thought, tapping his cheek with his finger and raising his swirled eyes to the ceiling. How is he going to help? He snapped his fingers, "I got it!" he exclaimed. Oliver put his hands on Francis's shoulders and stood on his tippy toes to press his lips against the other. He broke away after a moment and asked "Did it work?"

"Hmm…" Francis said. "I think I'll need a few more."

Oliver widened his eyes and leaned in once more.

Allen stared at the two teen on the dance floor, feeling rage and jealousy boil within him every time Oliver leaned in.

"You're not gonna let that happen are you?" Kuro asked, "Don't let some French bitch take Oliver; go get him!"

Allen thought about this. He never cared about Francis; and he wanted to beat the shit out of him half the time, actually. But there are too many people, and he would get in trouble; or even expelled. But he couldn't let him take Oliver either. Damnit, what should he do!?

"Oh my god Allen, you're, like, so hopeless, Feliciano!" Lovino called. His twin looked over, looking annoyed that he interrupted his time with Ludwig.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Could you be such a good fratello and throw one of your knives near Francis?" he asked sweetly wile adjusting his scarf. Feliciano sighed and walked towards him to find a good angle. He kneeled down and extracted a small silver knife from his boot. He shuffled around, still trying to find a good angle and aimed the object, testing his trajectory and how he would throw it.

"At or near?" he asked while still aiming.

"Near!"

"Awww," he said disappointedly. He closed one eye, raised his arm—and the knife became a silver blur as it darted towards its target.

"Graci~" Lovino said.

"Whatever," Feli said, rolling his violet eyes. "You just owe me a—" he was interrupted by a scream of pain from the dance floor.

"I thought I told you not to hit him!" Lovino scolded.

"I didn't hit him!" Feliciano said back, checking his boot for something. "I've been throwing knives since we were kids, I think I would know where — OHHHHHH, shit that's not good."

"What, that there's a student dying or that Oliver's still with Francis?" Yao asked, earning a high-five from Stevie.

"That was my booma-knife," Feliciano said, still crouching at his boot.

"Booma-knife?" Allen asked. What the hell was a booma-knife?

"You know what a boomerang is?" he asked straightening himself.

"Yeah."

"It's that but a knife and worse."

"How's it worse?"

"Because… it kinda… senses where bodies are located and so… it bounces off the bodies…" he trailed off, looking away.

Kuro grabbed the Italian by the collar and shook him back and forth. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRING THAT TO SCHOOL, LET ALONE A FUCKING PARTY YOU DUMBASS!?" Another scream of pain was heard.

"Bitch, don't make me cut you," he said darkly, and Kuro released him with a glare. "And will you all calm the fuck down? I'll go get it, jeez; you guys make it sound like it's the end of the frickin world," he said with his palms out. With a silver (and now red) blur, the booma-knife landed back in his hand. "How the—oh yeah your part boomerang," he said to the knife, eyes filling with understanding. Ludwig facepalmed.

"Helllllooooo? We still got a problem here," Kuro said.

"No we don't," Allen said smugly, hearing running footsteps from the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Oliver panted as he reached them. "Here I was trying to help, and what do you do? You throw a knife—"

"Booma-knife," Allen and Feliciano interrupted together. Oliver looked confused but shook his head and continued.

"A-a '_booma-knife_' that scared Francis off and now there are seven people nearly bleeding to death on the dance floor because that thing was somehow bouncing between students! It even got me!" he exclaimed showing his arm; the sleeve was ripped and there was a still slightly bleeding gash under it.

"Oh, you should really want to let Pomfrey look at that," Feliciano said.

"Why, is that knife poisonous too?" Oliver asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, what? No…" he said looking away nervously. He whistled a little tune.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?!" he asked. "Why would you even bring something like that to school, let alone a little ball?!"

"That's what I said!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Fuck you Kuro, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't edge Allen on," Feliciano said.

"I was just tryin' to help! You should've checked what knife you were using!"

"I shouldn't have to throw knives in school, Even_ I'm_ not that messed up; and that's saying something."

"Oh really? Look at Ludwig."

"Ludwig's on my side and has nothing to do with this! Right Doitsu?" he asked his boyfriend sweetly.

"Oh, please, he's obviously going to say yes, your own bitch is scared of you!"

"Damn right my bitch should be scared of me! Every bitch I know is scared of me! Asked fratello, he's my bitch; he and my parents are scared of me!"

"Hi, umm, I don't know if any of you know or heard correctly," Oliver said with a smile. "But I was just recently cut by a poisonous knife, and I am slowly blacking out and I cannot feel my arm."

"THEN GO THE FUCK TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" The two shouted.

"I'll come with," Allen said. He did not want to be around when the two got physical. He could see some teachers trying to figure out what happened.

"Thank you Allen~" Oliver said sweetly, now leaning on him. "You're such a good friend…" he trailed off, sliding down until he passed out onto the floor.

_Shit_, Allen thought. He sighed as he scooped Oliver off the floor and carried him bridal-style to the hospital wing. _In the movies, the dude would take advantage of this situation and fuck the girl, who somehow had woken up—but noooo…I'm not good enough for that shit. That would be creepy anyway; it would be like fucking a dead person. Wait a minute, why am I thinking about this, my best friend is dying!_ Allen kicked the door to the wing open. Finding Pomfrey busy with several other students and fussing with medicine, and their wounds.

"Again?" she asked tiredly. She stopped to stare at them. "What is with that getup? Certainly the most creative costume I've ever seen."

"Costume?" Allen asked rudely. The fuck was she talking about? Allen was too old to still be dressing up in his opinion.

"Oh I'm sorry, _cosplay_? Arthur here got on my case the last time I messed that up," she said while cleaning Oliver's wound.

Allen stared at her. He was really confused, and who was Arthur?

"This is Arthur," she said looking confused.

"No it's not, that's Oliver; maybe you should get checked out Poppy."

The nurse took a close look at the teen and then narrowed her eyes. "Honestly," she said while taking out her wand. "I don't understand why this spell is so popular; teenagers…Hold still now." Allen glanced down at the weapon through his tinted glasses.

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asked.

"To undo that ruddy personalis charm you two got. I should have figured; you and your friends are never huge troublemakers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wa-" Allen started.

_"Achantem!"_ she shot at him, and Allen was engulfed in a shower of white sparks.

**A/N: Let me first give my thanks to HaiLbritannia for my first review! It really made my day and inspiried me so thank you very much! *bows***

**I decided to add 2P! FrUk and the first Lemony part in this fic, -blushes- I don't think I'll make it! ^_^""""" I am not sure what led to th creation of the Booma-knife, but all I know is:**

**I would love to have one.**

**I am not sure what to say now so let us meet in the next chapter!**

**Sayonara!**

**~Ai-Sensei**


End file.
